Souma Kanzaki
Serious, rigid, and quick to jump to conclusions--whenever his emotions run high, Souma would attempt to draw the sword he's carrying everywhere, especially at those who are dishonest. His family is of the Kanzaki style and famous in the world of kendo. He honestly admits his mistakes, but it quickly leads to self-blame and rigorous training. Despite his serious disposition, he joined the Marine Bio Club (one of the most suspicious clubs in the academy) and has great respect for Kanata Shinkai. He doesn't get along with Kaoru Hakaze from the same club, but hits it off with Adonis Otogari, his classmate. A member of the unit AKATSUKI. Appearance Souma is a boy of average height and build. He has long indigo colored hair, tied back in a ponytail with a white band, leaving two stray locks of hair fringing his face. His hair reaches about his mid back when tied up. He has light purple eyes. He wears the school uniform, which includes a white shirt with the collar undone, a blue tie, and a blazer buttoned up. He wears dark brown loafers. He can always be seen with his sword; it has a black sheath and dull yellow handles. On stage, Souma wears AKATSUKI's uniform, which is reminiscent of traditional Japanese clothes. It includes a one-sleeved red and white kimono with a yellow striped sleeve. The outfit includes a black obi tied to the side, with red cords hanging from it. The top part of the kimono is fur-lined, and he wears a black sleeveless shirt under it. The bottom part is red with white paint splotches, and he wears black fitted pants underneath. He wears high black boots with black laces. His hair is tied back with the same type of red cord hanging from the obi. He also wears white athletic tape on his arms from the wrist to the forearm. He can be seen with his sword, or a light purple tinted fan. Trivia *Souma's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. *He gets teary when watching documentaries about sea turtles. *Souma has admitted to wanting to cutting down a human being with a Japanese sword. He has, on multiple occasions, asked someone if he should do so. (He is refused every time, of course.) Spoilers: *In the Farewell! Festival of Memories and Quarrels event, Keito had ordered Souma to stand outside, balance a bucket on his head and recite the Buddhist prayer. Souma was moved since he had a similar punishment in his household. However, he sang Akatsuki's songs instead since he does not know of any Buddhist prayers. *Like Kuro, he had been called a 'muscle daruma' by Keito. Relationships See Souma Kanzaki/Relationships Voice actor comment "I am very happy that I was invited to participate in Ensemble Stars. As someone who is still new to voice-acting, plus being surrounded by so many famous senpai, I was very nervous. I found Souma Kanzaki's character to be very interesting, as even though he's still young, he's quite old-fashioned; his speech is quite peculiar, and he has the habit of always bowing to everyone. I also felt a great affinity for him, since we share one character in our last name, as well as our favorite food!" Category:Characters Category:AKATSUKI Category:Student Category:2nd Year Category:Marine Life Club Category:Class 2-A Category:Taurus